This invention relates to a process for the production of micro-organisms. Many micro-organisms are known which can utilise hydrocarbons or certain oxygenated or other derivatives thereof as their carbon and/or energy source. The dried biomass obtainable by the cultivation of such micro-organisms, often referred to as single cell protein (SCP), is rich in protein and can be used as a possible food-stuff or food supplement for man and animals. Of particular interest in this connection are micro-organisms which are capable of utilising gaseous organic compounds containing one or more carbon atoms in their molecules, for example methane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the cultivation of methane-utilising micro-organisms.